The present invention relates to a game system, a program, an information storage medium, and a method of controlling a game system.
A music game system has been known which allows the player to perform an ON/OFF operation of a button or the like at a timing in synchronization with music. In such a music game system, a predetermined mark is moved so that the mark is positioned on a reference line in a display area at a timing corresponding to the music to provide the player with an operation timing in synchronization with the music. Such a music game system may produce a disturbance effect which hinders the player determining the operation timing in order to increase game playability (see Japanese Patent No. 3031676).
Since a related-art music game system hinders the player determining the ON/OFF operation timing utilizing an image, the above method may not hinder the operation of a player who determines the operation timing based on the music instead of an operation timing instruction image.